Theatre Majors On The Road
by pselJacobs
Summary: Sequel to Theatre Majors Plus Hunters Equal Dream Team? It's the summer after Jackie and Carly's Junior year and the Winchesters keep their promise and let them come with them on a summer of hunting. But things start to get complicated on the road. Again, not putting Supernatural as a genre because it's obvious.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I'm back! I had so much fun writing Theatre Majors that I decided to do a sequel! Hope y'all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural, only Jackie and Carly

Chapter 1

"Is this the last box?" Jackie's dad asked as he shoved it into the back of his car. It was move out day and the end of her and Carly's Junior year.

"Yep. That's all I'm sending home," she told him.

"I still don't know how I feel about you and Carly going off with these two boys for the summer."

"Zach, we've met them. Sam and Dean are adults. They're responsible. And so is our daughter," her mom tried to convince him. When Jackie and Carly sprung on their parents that they were going on a "road trip" with their new boyfriends that summer, the two sets of parents demanded to meet them. Since they had been working a case in Florida at that time, saying they were visiting their grandparents, a skype conversation was all they could manage. Carly and Jackie's moms were victims of their charm and they had complete trust in them. Their dads however were still not convinced, but they were talked into giving permission.

The girls couldn't wait to see the Winchesters again. It had been over a month since they had been there to stop the evil spirit that was haunting their school and they were long overdue to see them. They weren't able to visit, but they had kept their promise to call, skype and text whenever they could. But both girls agreed it was not like the real thing. And now the guys were on their way to pick them up for an awesome summer.

"I just don't trust this Sam Winchester."

"Dad, he really cares about me. He's not going to let anything hurt me."

"It's him that I'm worried about hurting you sweetheart."

"He never would. I love him and he loves me. Nothing bad is going to happen. This is just gonna be a fun summer trip with my boyfriend and a couple friends."

"Well, I'm going to call to check up on you every now and then, and don't say I'm being unfair. Carly's dad is doing the same thing. And he's suspicious about this Dean character."

"Dean is the perfect boyfriend Mr. Harten," Carly said, coming up next to her best friend. "And so is Sam. We couldn't be with better people."

Suddenly, a car beeped behind them. They turned and saw Carly's parents drive up. She waved to them.

"Hey Andy. Hey Jen," Jackie's dad called to Carly's parents. He and her mom walked over to greet them.

When they were gone, the two girls turned to each other and started squealing.

"Can you believe that we're actually gonna see them again today?" Carly exclaimed.

"I know! It's been way too long."

"I just can't wait to kiss Dean again."

"I can't wait to push Sam onto a motel bed and-"

"Girls!" Jackie's dad interrupted her. They turned to face him, looking all innocent. "Why don't you help the Brandets load up their car."

"'Kay Dad." The two exchanged snickers and ran over to help.

By the time they were done, it was about 3:00, the time the guys were picking them up. And pulling into the parking lot, they saw the Impala.

"Ah!" the girls cried and ran for it. Dean pulled into the closest parking space he could find and the brothers got out of the car to meet their girls.

"Dean!" Carly exclaimed as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He hugged her back tight.

Sam just pulled Jackie into a very sweet kiss. She pulled back and hugged him like she was in love with him, and she was.

"Carly! Jackie!" Carly's dad called over to them. "Why don't you bring your fellas over here so we can meet them properly?"

"You ready to meet the parents officially?" Jackie asked them.

"Not just over a computer screen?" Carly added.

The brothers looked to each other nervously and nodded. The girls took their hands and led them over.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Brandet, this is Sam Winchester," Jackie introduced.

"And this is Dean."

"It's nice to meet you all in person," Sam greeted them. He and Dean each held out a hand. Both of the dads grabbed their daughters' boyfriends' hands. And they must've shook hard because the girls heard the guys grunt.

"So you're how old again son?" Carly's dad asked Dean.

"26 sir."

"That's quite an age difference between you and my daughter."

"It's only 5 years Dad," Carly defended through gritted teeth.

"And you're 22?" Jackie's dad asked Sam.

"Yes Mr. Harten."

"See Dad? One year older. Perfectly responsible," Jackie stated.

"I remember when I was 22. Fresh outta college, pretty girlfriend. Thought I was king of the world. Had only one thing on my mind."

"What was that sir?" Sam wondered.

"Oh, I think you know." He just stared Sam down and Jackie saw fear creep into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Dad, why don't you and Mom go get my suitcase that I'm taking on the trip down from my room?" Jackie stepped in.

"Mom, Dad, why don't you go with them and get mine," Carly suggested to her parents. The dads gave another once over of the guys, then turned, being led away by their wives.

When the two couples were alone, the girls attacked their Winchesters again.

"We've missed you so much!" Carly told them.

"We've missed you guys too," Sam followed, putting an arm around Jackie's shoulders.

"Now you guys are still sure you wanna come with us this summer?" Dean asked them. "Cause hunting isn't fun and games. It's dangerous work. And there's a lot of deceit involved."

"We're sure," the girls answered.

"Have you guys found any cases?" Jackie wondered.

"Not yet. We're searching through newspapers and online to see if there's anything."

"So where are you taking us to tonight?"  
"A motel right here in Maine," Sam told them.

"Maine? That's no fun."

"I'm sure that we'll find a way to have plenty of fun tonight." Sam gave her a look, looking down at her and Jackie just winked at him.

"Ew," Dean and Carly commented.

"Here you go girls," Carly's mom announced as their parents came outside with the bags the girls were taking with them.

"Thanks Mom," Carly thanked her.

"So where is this little summer road trip starting?" Jackie's mother asked the guys.

"Not sure yet. We're gonna figure it all out tonight," Dean explained.

"And where are you going to be doing all this planning?" Jackie's dad questioned.

"Red Leaves Inn."

"How many beds?"

"Dad!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We have separate beds sir. There is no need to worry."

"You're traveling with our baby girls. There is a definite need to worry."

"And I just want to let you know boy, that if I hear even a hint of unhappiness from her," Carly's dad threatened, "I will hunt you down in whatever state you're in, and make you sorry. And that goes for Jackie too. She's like a daughter to me."

"I-I understand that sir," Sam responded, nervously.

After an awkward silence, Dean broke it with, "So, I think it's time that we were off."

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," Carly said to them, hugging them both.

"Bye. I'll see you soon," Jackie did the same.

"And remember, we'll be checking up on you both," Jackie's dad reminded the girls.

"Got it!" they responded, taking their boyfriends' hands and being led to the Impala. Dean got into the driver's seat with Carly next to him, and Jackie and Sam sat in the back.

The ride to the motel was full of laughs and fun. It seemed strange that soon these four would be fighting and killing evil spirits and demons.

Once they got to the motel and the girls were unpacked, Dean knew that he and Carly needed to give Jackie and Sam their space. He could see them eyeing each other and they both seemed on edge.

"You know, Carls, I did a little investigating and found a really great burger place a little ways from here. You wanna check it out? Just the two of us?" Dean asked her.

"I'm in." She jumped up and grabbed her purse. When the two got outside, Dean put his arm around her and they headed for the car. "So you felt it too?"  
"Oh yeah. Those two are no better than rabbits. They need some alone time for a while."

"And we also get some time to ourselves, which is never a bad thing." She smiled and stroked the side of his face, feeling his stubble. He smiled back at her and kissed her.

When the door was closed, Jackie turned to Sam and said, "Now to do what I've been waiting to do." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him down so that he was lying down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, forcing his head down onto the pillow. She sat with her knees on opposite sides of his hips.

"You know, I couldn't tell you this in front of your parents, but you look so hot in that pink sundress," he told her while rubbing the backs of her thighs.

"And you just look hot," she told him as she leaned down to kiss him. Their kiss deepened very quickly. This time, Jackie was taking charge and worked her tongue into Sam's mouth. She pulled from his mouth and placed kisses from his jaw bone to his neck. She nibbled on a piece of his skin and wet it with her tongue before she started to suck on it. His eyes closed and his head fell deeper into the pillow.

She met his face again and asked seductively, "You miss me baby?"

"More than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner with just Dean and Carly was just what they needed. They were able to catch up and just be with each other instead of being around Sam and Jackie who they loved, but were a little nauseating. When they got back to the motel, they decided to wait in the parking lot for a while longer, just to make sure they wouldn't be walking in on anything. So, they needed to keep themselves occupied.

"Dean," Carly breathed out as he moved from her mouth to her neck, "we've been out for almost two hours. I think it's safe to go back to the room."

He pulled from her neck to say, "Well, I think we should give them just a few more minutes. You know, just to be sure." He kissed her again on the mouth. They kept going for a few more moments until Dean pulled back. "You wanna take this to the backseat?" Carly knew what he was suggesting.

"Um, Dean," she started, looking down.

"What's wrong?" She looked nervous.

"I-I want to. I really do. But…it-it's just that…I don't-I don't think that I'm, you know, ready. For that."

"Oh." He sat up a little straighter.

"Are you mad?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just surprised."  
"Because of the way I act right? I want to have sex. It's just that we were only together for a couple days and then you left. And now a month later we're back together. I just feel that we should get to know each other a little better and spend some real time together before. Oh God, I send like a dork."

"No, no, you don't. I completely understand what you're saying. And I agree. We should be a couple first."

Carly smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you. Now, I think we should get back inside."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." They got out of the car and walked to the motel room hand in hand. When they walked in, they saw Jackie and Sam cuddling under the bed covers watching television. Jackie was wearing shorts and a tank top and Sam was wearing only pajama bottoms.

"You two have fun?" Carly asked as they walked more inside. Dean closed the door behind them.

"Perfect night," Jackie smiled, kissing Sam on the cheek. "What about you guys?"

"It was great, just the two of us."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that you're stuck with us for the next few months," Sam informed her.

Carly chuckled. "There's no people I'd rather be stuck with." Dean jumped on the bed and patted the bed next to him. Carly smiled and laid down next to him. "So where are we headed tomorrow? I can't stand to be in this state another day."

"Hartford, Connecticut," Sam answered. "I got a call from Bobby tonight. There's been a string of killings in the city. All of a sudden. Best friends, couples, all turned mortal enemies overnight."

"Are we sure this is a case?" Dean questioned. "Cause it kinda sounds like a soap opera."

"If it came from Bobby, I'm trusting it's a real case," Sam told him.

"What time do we head out?" Jackie asked.

"Early. Like around 6:00 a.m."

Both girls groaned and the guys laughed.

"Just the perks of being a hunter," Dean stated.

They stayed up for a few hours longer, watching tv and talking with each other. They finally all fell asleep.

_Jackie was tied to a chair, struggling. She as pulling at her restraints, trying to free herself. Sam stood in front of her, dead serious expression on his face. She looked up to him, face and eyes red with tears running down her cheeks. _

"_Sam, please," she sobbed out. "I'm not what you think I am. It's me. Please believe me."_

"_I'm not falling for that crap anymore." He held up his hand, holding a gun with it aimed right at her. _

_She gasped and sobbed even harder. "Sam don't do it! Please!" He cocked the gun. "I love you," she whispered. Not even blinking, he pulled the trigger._

Sam bolted up, breathing heavily. He looked around. He was still in the motel room in bed with Jackie next to him. Still panting, he got up and went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

"What the hell?" he whispered. He hadn't had any more of those dreams since before Jess's death. He thought his nightmares had stopped. He was really worried. If his nightmares before jess's dying had come true, would this one? He couldn't even fathom what would happen to make this one happen.

"Sam?" a voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Jackie standing in the bathroom door.

"Hey."  
"What are you doing up?"  
"I just…had a nightmare."

"I'm sorry." She walked to him and put her hands on his arms. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"No, no, I'm fine. Really."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Let's just get a few more hours sleep, okay?" he leaned down and kissed her before walking past her. Jackie watched after him, a little concerned, but didn't think much of it.

Before they knew it, it was time to hit the road. When they were all packing their stuff up in the morning, Sam still seemed a bit off. This time Dean noticed.

"Hey man, something up?" he asked his brother.

He looked past Dean to make sure that Jackie and Carly had gone out to the car. "I had a nightmare."

"Like one of your psychic visions?"

"I don't know. It was Jackie, and…I killed her."

"That doesn't sound like a vision. You know, it might've been just a plain old nightmare this time."

"She was saying something about it being her and that she wasn't who I thought she was. What if it has something to do with this case? You know, best friends, couples turning against each other suddenly?"  
"Listen bro, I don't know about these other people, but you and Jackie…I don't think it's possible for you two to even fight. For you to do anything to slightly hurt her in the least, let alone kill her, I don't even think a demon could cause that."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I-I guess you're right. It must've just been a regular nightmare. I guess I'm just stressing about Jackie being on the job and…"

"You guys coming?" Jackie's voice came from behind them  
They turned and saw the girls standing outside.

"C'mon, we wanna get going," Carly whined.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses. We're coming," Dean told them and walked to Carly, putting his arm over her shoulders. Jackie looked in the room at Sam and saw him just look down and mess around with his suitcase zipper.

She furrowed her eyebrows and asked. "You sure you're okay?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Just still a little spooked from that nightmare."

"Aw, baby. You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"  
"No. I'm sure I'll forget it soon. It's just a nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I love motel rooms. They're very cozy," Carly commented as the group walked into their room. They were now in Hartford and were getting ready to start on their case.

"Don't get used to it," Sam told her. "With our money, we're usually stuck with skeevy motels. We just wanted you two to be comfortable your first time as hunters."

"You shouldn't treat us special like that. We want the whole hunter experience," Jackie said.

"Would you rather we pack up and find the cheapest, dirtiest motel we can?" Dean asked.

Carly and Jackie looked to each other. "Well, I mean, you already paid for this one."

"That's what I thought."

"Oh, we have gifts for you," Sam said. He and Dean pulled each pulled a box out of their suitcase and handed it to their respective girl. The girls opened their boxes and Carly took out a white blouse, a black blazer and black dress pants. Jackie found a white blouse as well, but a navy blue blazer and navy blue pencil skirt.

"What are these?" Carly questioned.

"They're your disguises. You have to go undercover as important government officials, so you needed the clothes that fit," Sam explained.

"So get dressed, cause we got our first interview for the case," Dean instructed.

"Yes, sir," Carly responded, winking at him. The girls turned and walked into the bathroom to change. "This is so exciting," Carly said to Jackie when they were getting dressed. "Our first case."

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" Jackie asked.

"Of course not. It's our first hunt. I'm nervous too. But the guys won't let anything bad happen to us."

Once they were dressed, they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Whoa," they said at the same time. They both looked so grownup. They made sure they looked right then walked out the door. They were greeted with the guys dressed in their suits.

Carly whistled. "Well, well, well. This is a sight I'd like to see more often."

"I feel like a monkey every time I wear this," Dean responded. "You, however, can pull this off." He wrapped his arms around her waist, then looked at the blonde. "As do you Jackie."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I can tell that really came from the heart."

"Come on guys, we don't have time for this. We need to get going," Sam scolded.  
"Where are we going?"

"395 Woodway Ave. Home of Mary Hampshire. She was attacked in her home a few days ago by Bethany Olson, her now, I'm assuming, ex-best friend," Dean explained.

"Do we know why?"  
"That's what we're going to find out."

Minutes later, they were all piled in the Impala, heading towards Mary's house. It seemed like a very normal neighborhood. Cookie cutter houses, fences, and trash cans at the end of the driveway.

"God, this neighborhood is enough to make me puke," Dean complained. "It's all too…normal."

What's wrong with normal?" Jackie asked.

"It's just so boring and ordinary. I'd choose my life over normal any day. And you two wanted in so you guys can't be normal either."  
"Who said we were?" Carly responded.

"You all ready?" Sam asked, a little annoyed that they were taking so long.

"Sorry babe," Jackie apologized, getting out of the car and the others followed.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Dean remembered. He dug through the glove compartment and brought out two fake FBI IDs for the girls.

"And these really gonna work?" Jackie questioned, the two taking them.

"100%. They'll believe it if you believe it."

"Alright, lets do this," Carly said.

Sam and Dean led the way to the door. Sam knocked a few seconds later, a woman answered. She had a couple cuts on her face and a fading black eye.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hello, Mary Hampshire?" Sam asked. She nodded. "I'm Agent Murphey, and this is my partner Agent Ballad."

"And these are two agents-in-training McDonald and Berkley," Dean introduced Jackie and Carly, respectively.

"We're with the FBI and we are here to follow up on Bethany's attack," Jackie followed.

"I already gave my statement to the police. Why are the FBI getting involved?" Mary wondered.

_Oh God, this is it! We're caught!_ Jackie thought in a panic.

"Because we are suspicious of Bethany's motives for the attack," Dean picked up. Jackie breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Mary looked at each one of them and then opened the door wider for them to come inside. The four walked into the living room. Sam and Carly sat in separate chairs while Jackie and Dean opted for the couch.

"Would any of you like some tea or coffee or anything?" she offered.

"No, thank you. We won't be here that long," Sam told here. Mary just nodded and sat down in a chair.

"Ladies, why don't you two start off the questions?" Dean suggested.

After a beat, Carly started, "Ms. Hampshire-"

"Please, call me Mary."

"Very well. Mary, can you explain what happened the day of the attack?"

Mary looked down and let out a shaky breath. "Well, Bethany called and asked if she could swing by. She said she wanted to talk to me about something. And I said of course. So she came, I let her in and we proceeded to talk. It started off calmly, but soon she turned vicious. She was accusing me of sleeping with her husband Mark. Of course I said I wasn't. And I was telling the truth. But she would not believe me." By now, she was crying a little. "She said she could see all the signs and that I was the one who seduced him because I was jealous of her. I tried to tell her the truth, but she just wouldn't listen. And then that was when…when she jumped on me and started beating me. And she just wouldn't stop." She took a moment to pull herself together and then continued, "But the strangest thing was, when the police arrested her, she claimed she had no idea what this was all about. I even went to see her in prison and she told me that she had no memory of this, and she would never accuse me of such a thing."

"What was she like in the days leading up to the attack?" Jackie questioned.

"Completely normal. We had just gone shopping the day before and everything seemed fine. This was completely out of the blue."

"And she had never had a temper like this before?"  
"Never. I have never even seen her get angry. I mean, even though she had no right to accuse me of something like this or beat me, I can see how she would get mad if she thought Mark was cheating on her. I mean, imagine if you thought your boyfriend was doing the same thing and with your best friend." When she said "your boyfriend," she gestured to Dean, which made Jackie's eyebrows shoot up.

"Me and…Oh no, we're-we're not-"

"Oh come on babe, we don't have to always keep it hidden during work hours," Dean countered, putting his arm around her. Jackie just smiled uncomfortably and put her hand on Dean's knee.

Mary smiled. "I hope you two have less troubles than I've had with past relationships."

"No problems. Just smooth sailing."

"Well, I think that's all we need for now," Sam said, standing up, Carly following him immediately. Dean and Jackie stood up as well, Dean taking Jackie's hand. Sam and Carly couldn't help the knots in their stomachs. "Don't worry Mary. We'll keep investigating on Bethany and we'll find out what happened," Sam continued as they all walked to the door.

"Thank you agents," Mary thanked them as she opened the door. They walked out and headed for the car.

But as soon as Mary closed the door, Jackie dropped Dean's hand and spun to face him.

"Why the hell did you go along with that?!" Jackie demanded to know. "I was just about to tell her that we weren't together!"  
"You saw how happy she was that we were a happy couple," Dean defended. "Besides, I didn't want to embarrass her by correcting her."  
"So if someone thought you and Sam were a couple, you would just go along with it to keep people happy?"  
Dean looked at Sam for a moment and then back at Jackie, "You'd be surprised how many times that's happened."

The ride back to the motel was a silent one. Then, Jackie's phone buzzed. It was a text from Carly. She just looked to her oddly and then opened up the message.

_You don't think Dean is losing interest in me, do you?_

Jackie's mouth just dropped open and she looked to her friend. Carly's eyes were begging for her to respond. Jackie shook her head and started typing.

_That's ridiculous. Dean is crazy about you. There's no way he could lose interest in you. You heard him. He just wanted Mary to be happy._

_It's just…I said no to sex a few nights ago and I'm worried that he's getting bored._

_Dean was fine with you without sex before. And he's not that big a dick. _

_IDK…He just looked very comfortable with you._

_Oh stop! He was just putting on an act. Dean knows Sam and I are together and that doesn't even matter because he is with you and only wants to be with you._

_Thanks. I just needed to be reassured._

_Of course.  
_

_I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I was stuck halfway through this chap. I'm gonna try to upload more, but I can't promise it will be to a schedule as writer's block is my best friend. But more will be up! But please review on what you thought of this chap!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night over dinner, they discussed the case. And by "dinner" I mean, they all got takeout burgers. Sam was sitting on his bed with Jackie on the floor, and Dean and Carly were on the other bed.

"So what do you guys think it is? Demon possession?" Carly asked.

"Maybe. I wouldn't rule it out. We'll find out more when we inspect Bethany's place tomorrow," Dean answered.

"Oh, by the way, very smooth with the reason why the FBI are involved," Jackie commented. "I thought we were dead."

"I'm sorry, you underestimated my skills?"

"Well this is my first hunt. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Rule number one sweetheart, I am awesome."

"Eh." Dean kicked her lightly on the arm. "Ow!"  
"Oh, that didn't hurt, you baby."

"Saaaaaaaaaam, Dean hurt me," Jackie whined.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She got on the bed and held out her arm. He kissed her from her hand all the way up to her neck.

"You two are disgusting," Carly said with her mouth full. Sam and Jackie just looked at her. "What? Oh, Jackie, you already knew I was gross!"

"And that's why she's my girl," Dean followed proudly, putting an arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Anyway, back to the case," Sam brought them back on track, "Mary also said that Bethany didn't know anything about the attack. That usually doesn't happen with demon possession. The person who is being possessed is still present in their body and can watch what's happening. So it's not likely that it was a demon."

"Shifter?" Dean suggested.

"Possible."

"What's a shifter?" Jackie asked.

"A shape shifter is exactly what it sounds like," Dean explained. "It's able to take the shape of whoever it chooses just by looking at them."

"So if the shifter had just seen Bethany one day, it could just...become her?" Carly clarified.

"Yep."

"But why would it want to ruin the relationship between Mary and Bethany?" Jackie wondered.

"Shifters start out as humans, and are very lonely, isolated creatures," Sam answered. "It probably wants everyone to feel like it does. That's if this is in fact a shifter."

"I think that's our best bet for now. But we should also talk with Bethany's husband, get a better look into her before the attack," Dean stated.

"Mary said she was perfectly normal in the days before," Jackie protested.

"Well, Mark might've seen her the day of, or just hours or minutes before. I think it would be good to get his insight. So while Jackie and I talk to him, Sam and Carly, you two do a sweep of Bethany's house."

"Wait, why can't I go with Sam?"  
"Because Mary thinks you and I are a couple, and she probably spoke to Mark today and told him about us."

"Ugh, I don't want to spend alone time with you."

"Need I repeat rule number one?"

Jackie turned to Sam and poked him in the chest. "When this case is over, you and I need to get some quality time in."

"I couldn't agree more," Sam agreed, kissing her head.

Dean took Carly's hand and interlocked his fingers in hers. "You know you're my girl, right?"  
Carly gave him a little bit of an uneasy, but convincing, smile and just said, "Of course."

The next morning, Sam drove Jackie and Dean to Mark's work. They had gotten the information from Mary.

As Sam and Carly drove to Bethany's house, Sam asked, "So, when you and Jackie are alone, like when you two were at school, did she talk about me?"  
"Talk about you? I couldn't get her to shut up about you."

"Did she ever talk about Dean?"  
She paused and then went on, "Look Sam, I know what you're feeling right now. But I can promise you, Jackie has no feelings for Dean. She is 100% in love with you. They're only acting like a couple to keep up with Mary's assumption."

"It was just their fighting last night, it was almost...flirty."

"Jackie and I talk about everything. And we've talked about this. She has assured me that she is not into Dean that way at all. And he's not into her. At least I hope he's not." She said that last part under her breath. Sam hadn't heard her.

He breathed out a sigh. "Okay, that makes me feel better. I just can't stand to lose her."

"I get that. I feel the same way about Dean."

"You love him, don't you?"  
"Love? What, are you nuts? We've been together for a month."

"Jackie and I were together two days before we said it."

"Yeah, but that's you guys. Dean and I are much more practical." Carly knew she was lying through her teeth. She was madly in love with Dean. She just didn't want to say anything because if she told Sam, he would pressure her to tell Dean and she knew he was no way in love with her; at least not yet. And telling him would just ruin everything.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Dean were talking to Bethany's husband. He was the manager of an E Mart grocery store. Right now they were in his office.

"There was nothing off about her behavior in the days before," he told them. "Even that morning she seemed completely fine."

"She never brought up the idea that you were having an affair?" Jackie asked.

"Never. We were-still are happily married."

"Still? You're not going to end the marriage?" Dean questioned.

"Absolutely not. If anything, she needs me now more than ever. And I don't believe it was really her. Something had to have been wrong."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well, when I got home that night, in our room, there was a pile of clothing and blood and what looked like melted flesh. I don't know what it was, but it was almost as though it might've been something that looked like her and shed it's skin. But of course, that's impossible."  
"Right, right. Impossible."

When their interview was over, Dean and Jackie were waiting outside for Sam to pick them up and were talking.

"So, is it a shifter?" Jackie asked him.

"Definitely. Shifters shed their skin when they take on someone else's look. I gotta call Sammy and let him know." He took out his phone and dialed Sam's number. "Sam. Listen, when are you two getting here? We gotta talk. ... What do you mean it's not gonna be for a while? ... Stupid morning rush hour. ...I don't have money for a cab!"

"I do," Jackie said. :It's in my...Damn it! I left my purse in Mark's office. I'll go get it." She went back inside as Dean finished up the phone call.

"You guys find anything at the house? ... I figured there would be no sulfur or EMF. It's definitely a shifter. We got the confirmation from the husband. Look, we'll talk more when we're all together." And then he hung up. A couple minutes later, Jackie came back out. "Alright, I called the cab. You got the money?"

She held up her purse. "Right here." He nodded and they waited for the cab. When it arrived, Dean opened the door for Jackie to slid in first. "Thanks babe." She hit his butt and winked at him.

Dean looked very confused, then realization hit him. "Oh, I see what you're doing. You're still pretending we're a couple."

She smiled innocently at him. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Okay then, sweetie." He slid in next to her and the cab took off.

All during the ride, Dean noticed that Jackie was acting peculiar. She kept inching herself closer to him and giving him looks. She even put her hand on his thigh. He just pulled his leg away and looked out the window. But he could still feel Jackie's gaze on him.

As soon as they got to the motel, Dean jumped out of the car and ran up to the room. But he wasn't alone for long. Jackie had quickly paid the driver, and was then in the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, still staring at the man in front of her.

"Okay Jackie, what's up?" he asked, very confused. He took off his jacket and tie and walked closer to her. "Why are you acting like this?"  
"Oh, I think you know why Dean," she answered, moving towards him, taking off her own jacket and tie as well; just throwing them on the floor. "But if you really don't know, I'd be happy to explain." She shoved him so he fell onto the bed. Before he could push himself up, Jackie was straddling him and crashed her lips onto his. Dean made a surprising noise and quickly pulled back. He went to say something, but she interrupted him. "Come on Dean, we both know why you really went along with the story that we were a couple, and why you wanted me to come with you today. You want me. And I want you." She kissed him again, forcing her tongue in his mouth. She pulled form him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Why would you want that little prude anyways? She won't even put out. But you know with me, you can get lucky whenever you want." She started sucking on his neck. Suddenly, an idea hot Dean. He reached under his pillow for his silver knife and slashed it across her arm. "AH!" she cried in pain. It had not only cut her, but was burning her.

"You're not Jackie, you're the shifter," Dean stated. He raised the knife to stab her, but the shifter stopped him and twisted his arm, making him cry out and drop the knife. He tried to push her off, but she just pinned him down. With a smirk, she attacked his mouth again.

At that moment, the motel room door opened and both their heads snapped that way. Seeing Sam and Carly standing there, Dean's face looked guilty and Jackie just kept her smirk. Without saying anything, Carly turned and ran out. Dena used all his weight to push the shifter off him and chased after her, calling her name. Sam just stood there, facing who he thought was his girlfriend. He was speechless.

Shifter Jackie just got off the bed and walked over to him.

"Sorry Sam, but we all knew I'd come to my senses sooner or later," she said as she walked out of the room, leaving him alone.

_Told you I wasn't giving up! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean looked around outside for Carly, not seeing her in any direction. His gaze stopped on his car though when he saw her in the backseat with her face in her hands. He walked over and knocked on the window. She looked up and it was very obvious that she had been crying. None the less though, she reached over and opened the door. He sat down next to her and just looked at her, trying to think of what to say; and this did not come easily. So they sat in silence for a while, with an occasional sniffle from Carly.

"Can you even look at me?" he finally asked.

"If I look at you, then my mind will just flash back to..." she trailed off.

"Carly, I need you to look at me." Very hesitantly, she turned her head and looked at the man she thought would never hurt her. "What you saw, it was not what you think at all. First of all, that was not Jackie. That was the shifter." Carly's eyes widened. "It must've taken her form when we were at that guy's office. It was trying to break up me and you, and Sam and Jackie. It just kept coming on to me, and when we got back to the apartment, it just jumped on me and tried...well, that's when you and Sam walked in."

"So, you're not cheating on me with my best friend?"  
"Of course not. You know you and only you are mine. Carly, I...I..."

"Yeah Dean?" Her heart was pounding, trying to not to assume she knew what he was about to say.

"You know feelings aren't my thing, but I...I love you."

A smile worked its way onto Carly's face. "Really?"

A slight blush rose on Dean's cheeks as he looked down. "Ye-yeah. I didn't tell you before because I wanted to be sure. But the last few days have just ensured me that I really do love you."

"Dean, I love you too," she whispered. He looked back up and their eyes connected for a few moments before they closed the space between them. They put everything they felt for each other in that kiss. It was much more passionate than any of their kisses before. Carly surprised Dean by being the one to brush her tongue on his lip. He let her in and her tongue explored every inch of his mouth. When they both desperately needed air, they pulled away and Carly whispered in his ear, "Dean, I want you."

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered back.

"Definitely." She nibbled on his earlobe as he let out a deep moan.

She pulled away and pulled him down as she laid on her back on the back seat.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam just sat on his bed with his head in his hands. What had he done wrong? What made Jackie decided he wasn't right for her anymore? Why wasn't he good enough?

He felt the urge to punch a wall, but resisted when he heard the door open. His head shot up, expecting it to be Jackie with some sort of explanation, but instead it was Carly and...Dean. Seeing his brother, the man who had convinced him to go after Jackie in the first place and who had betrayed him, filled him with so much fury that he walked up to him and punched him in the side of the face.

"Sam! Stop!" Carly cried, pushing him away and grabbing his fist. "You need to hear him out!"  
"There's nothing I need to hear! He turned Jackie against me!" Sam yelled, his eyes not moving from Dean, who was rubbing his cheek.

"Damn Sammy! Let me just..." Dean started, then stopped seeing that the shifter was not in the room. "Where'd it go?"  
"Where'd what go?"  
"The shifter!"  
"What shifter? The only other person here was..." Then he realized. "The shifter took over Jackie's form. That wasn't really her."

"No shit dumbass! And you let her walk out?"  
"I didn't know it was the shifter. All I saw was my girlfriend in bed with another guy. I was in shock!"  
"Enough! Both of you!" Carly shouted, shutting them up. "We have two major issues here. The shifter is loose, and we don't know where the real Jackie is."

Sam's eyes widened at that fact. "Omigod, she could just be lying unconscious somewhere. We have to find her!"

"There's also the matter of the shifter being out and about."

"The last place that Jackie was was at Mark's office," Dean told them. "So she might still be there."  
"I'll go look for her," Sam said. "You two look for the shifter."

"Where would we even start?" Carly questioned.

"The sewers," Dean answered. "Shifters usually take up shop in sewers."

"Keep in contact," Sam told them. "We'll meet up at the old farm house further up the road."

With that, they took off.

_Short, I know. But hey, it's still something. More to come! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam drove at top speed to Mark's office, but he had to park a few blocks away since it was only employee parking in front of the building. He jumped out of the car and started to run. He needed to find Jackie.

He was running down the sidewalk when he ran into someone. He looked down and saw that the person he had knocked down was, "Jackie?" He didn't know whether to believe it was her or the shifter.

"Sam!" She leapt up and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed her back and looked her over. Her hair and clothes were a wreck and there was a cut on her arm. "Omigod, you have no idea how glad I am to see you! Sam it was so bad. The shifter, it was a person in Mark's office and when I went back inside, it attacked me."

"Your arm," he said, noticing the cut. "How'd you get that? It looks just like the one the..." He stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off her.

"I told you, the shifter attacked me. It must've scratched me. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You're not Jackie."  
"What?"  
"You're the shifter."

"What are you talking about? It's me. Jackie. It's really me. I escaped from where the shifter was hiding me."

"I don't believe you." With that he forcefully picked her up and carried her back to the car and put what was claiming to be Jackie in the trunk.

"Sam! Let me out!" she cried, banging on the trunk. She felt the car start moving but she didn't let up. After what seemed like an eternity, the car finally stopped and she heard Sam come around. He opened the trunk and lifted her out. By now, tears were falling down her face. He put her over his shoulder and grabbed some supplies out of the trunk, then walked into the farm house. Dean and Carly weren't there yet. Jackie kept hitting him on the back for him to put her down, that it was really her. He ignored her.

He found a chair inside and roughly tied her into it. He grabbed onto the arms of the chair and was centimeters away from her face.

"Where's Jackie? What have you done to her?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I AM Jackie, Sam!" she pleaded with him.

"Stop lying!" He slapped her across the face. She cried out, crying even harder now. He walked a little farther away from her, but still glaring at her.

She pulled at her restraints, trying to free herself.

"Sam, please," she sobbed out. "I'm not what you think I am. It's me. Please believe me."

"I'm not falling for that crap anymore." He held up his hand, holding a gun with it aimed right at her.

She gasped and sobbed even harder. "Sam don't do it! Please!" He cocked the gun. "I love you," she whispered. Not even blinking, he went to pull the trigger. Still crying, she shut her eyes tight, preparing for it.

But before he could shoot, the door to the farm house crashed open. Both turned their heads to see Dean and Carly carrying something in.

"Dean, is that..." he trailed off.

"It's the shifter. We caught it in the sewers." The pair came closer. Sam could see it was still disguised as Jackie.

Sam looked over to where, now he knew, the real Jackie was tied. He rushed to her and undid her ties. She threw herself at him, sobbing into his shoulder. He held her as tight as he could without breaking her.

"Jackie, omigod, I'm so so sorry. I don't even know what to...how to..."

"You don't have to," she told him, pulling away from him, but keeping her arms around his neck. "I get what you were doing. You were just trying to protect me, even though it was me."

"But if I had hurt you or...I don't know what I would've done. I can't be without you. I love you so much."

"I know you do. And I love you." Sam pressed his mouth to her's and they stayed like this until they heard a thud. They pulled apart and saw that Dean and Carly had dropped the motionless body of the shifter.

"Sorry to interrupt but..." Carly said.

"Is it dead?" Jackie asked.

"Yep," Dean answered. "Slit its throat with a silver knife."

Jackie stood up and walked to it. "Give me your knife," she said to Dean, not taking her eyes off it. He handed it to her and before she could ask what she was doing, she plunged the knife into its chest. "That's for screwing with my friends." She pulled the knife out, wiped it on the shifter, then handed it back to Dean. She stood back up and took her place next to Sam.

"We need to get rid of the body before someone finds it," Dean stated. They agreed and Sam got a shovel out of the trunk. They buried it behind the farm house. They decided to go back to the motel and decide what to do next.

The car ride was quiet with an occasional conversation. But it wasn't awkward like some would think it would be. Even with everything that had happened, it was comfortable. Carly sat in the passenger seat with her hand on Dean's leg, and Sam and Jackie were as close as they could be in the backseat. If people had heard what had happened, I'm sure they would be surprised that Jackie was so easily forgiving towards Sam. But she understood that he truly thought she was the shifter and was doing bad things to his girlfriend somewhere. She knew that he would never hurt her, and he only did what he did because he loved her.

They got back to the motel and they decided to clean up. Once they were all dressed in their regular clothes again, Sam and Dean offered to go get food. Carly gave Dean a long kiss before he closed the door behind them.

"What was that?" Jackie asked Carly.

"What was what?" she wondered innocently.

"I have never seen you so affectionate with Dean before."

"Well, we maybe, sorta, kinda...had sex."

"WHAT?! AND YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME?!"  
"Well, we were a little busy earlier."

"Spill. Give me all the details." And they talked all about it until the boys came back. Jackie took one look at Dean and pushed him up against the wall, poking at his chest. "Listen you. You now have all of my best friend. And if you hurt her, I will destroy you."

"I take it she told you the news," Dean said cleverly.

"I'm serious Dean Winchester. One wrong move and you are dead. You hear me?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good." He let him go, then sat back next to Carly.

"Your friend is a little scary," Dean said to his girlfriend.

"I know. But that's why I love her." And she hugged her.

"That's why I love her too," Sam joined and hugged her on the opposite side.

"Too much love! Too much love!" Jackie exclaimed, laughing and pushing them away.

After the food was passed out, Carly asked, "So, where do we go next?"

"Providence, Rhode Island," Sam said. "String of murders, victims left with no hearts."

"I'm calling werewolf," Dean said with a happy smirk.

"Could you be any more of a nerd?"

"Oh, look who's talking Mr. College."

Watching their boys bicker back and forth, Jackie and Carly knew they were in for quite a summer.

_That's it. The end. Hope you liked it. Tell me in reviews!_


End file.
